


green light

by Veera_Kara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, established!relationship, green panties, head canon, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veera_Kara/pseuds/Veera_Kara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity’s noticed that there’s a steadily growing portion of green undergarments in her drawers since she started dating Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green light

**Author's Note:**

> Total credit for the idea (and the summary) belongs to lydiasmarties on Tumblr! 
> 
> Not really sure how this came out so… yeahhhhh.

She’s pretty sure Oliver noticed it first.

Every time his hands run down her bare stomach and his fingers slowly tighten themselves around the skin on her waist, she sees a lazy grin grow on his face before he tucks a finger into the lace cloth, drags it down her legs, and lowers his lips to her inner thighs. She is too preoccupied to care or think about anything else and forgets to ask him about it later.

It isn’t until she’s actively searching for a nude-colored pair of panties to wear with her beige skirt that she ran into the problem.

Felicity frowned as she looked through her underwear drawer. It’s cold, she’s in a towel and there’s a chilly breeze coming in through the small window that won’t close all the way, and she’s already running late for work but she can’t find _any_ nude-colored underwear.

Did she leave them in the wash?

Oliver had already texted her three times asking where she was and if she was okay, and if she was to hurry the hell up, but she wasn’t really sure how to tell him that she couldn’t find the right pair of panties to find with match with her skirt because that stupid skirt was see-through sometimes and she was _not_ going to let Isabel know that she wore green panties. But that was all she could find. Green.

Green polka dots, green stripes, plain green, green, green, green.

Felicity sighed and bit her lip before glancing at the time. Maybe she should just wear a different outfit today. 

* * *

She wasn’t even sure when she started buying green underwear. Okay that was a lie. The first time she splurged on greens was after the first night Oliver took off his shirt and started climbing the salmon ladder. And she was in the mall anyways. One pair couldn’t hurt. Or five. She wasn’t hurting anyone. In fact, she could say she was actively contributing to the economic crisis.

And colors were nice. They were fun and safe and not boring. She had lots of pinks and purples and reds and blues, but as she’s looking through her underwear drawer she can’t find anything but green.

Felicity groaned and let her forehead rest on the edge of the drawer, her knees being chaffed from sitting on her carpet for so long looking for multi-color underwear. She opens one eye and almost lets out a scream of joy as she spots a dash of pink. She scrambled to dig through the throes of lacy thin scraps of fabric to get it.

See, there was hope. She smiled. This wasn’t becoming a problem. Felicity eyed the different shades of green popping out of the drawer and shut it with an offending huff.    

* * *

Felicity hummed as she happily walked through the mall and into Victoria’s Secret. They were having sales and underwear shopping was a favorite hobby of hers.

Ten minutes later, she ran out of the store without buying anything because she realized that she was about to buy one red, one black, and five different greens pairs of underwear and three different black and green bras.

This madness had to stop. 

* * *

His arms were wrapped around her waist and she felt the plaster of the wall behind her digging into her back, but it didn’t really register until Oliver’s fingers were swiftly unbuttoning her jeans and running a thumb underneath the waistband.

He kissed her with fervor so hot that she could feel the heat run through her toes, and it didn’t take him long to remove the pants from her legs completely. Seconds later she felt his warm hands squeezing the skin under her bare thighs. Complying quickly, Felicity lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He leaned into her and Felicity squirmed against him, making him growl and cup his hands under her ass. He moved his lips to the crook of her neck and despite how much she was enjoying herself, Felicity knew he had (unfortunately) paused in his ministrations when he noticed the color on her hips.

“Huh… No green today?” Oliver said, quietly fingering a pair of light pink lace boy-shorts with cute hearts on them that she kind of loved. Felicity rolled her eyes. Was he making fun of her?

She was about to glare at him until she saw his curious and genuine expression that indicated that he wasn’t teasing her. She bit her lip and made a quick mental decision before dragging her fingernails across his shoulder blades and tightened her legs around his hips so he could lean into her. Knowing she had to distract him, she lifted his chin and kissed him and moments later her pink boy-shorts had disappeared somewhere under her bed so it didn’t really matter anyways.

* * *

The next day, she throws out every pair of panties that weren’t green or neutral colored. She doesn't have much use for them anyways. 


End file.
